1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of siloxane-oxyalkylene copolymers in an essentially solventless system. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of siloxaneoxyalkylene copolymers that are suitable for use in personal care, textile, and agricultural applications.
2. Prior Art
The preparation of siloxane-oxyalkylene copolymers by the hydrosilation reaction of an organohydrogensiloxane and a polyoxyalkylene having an olefinically unsaturated end group (hereinafter referred to as "polyoxyalkylene") is well known and described in the literature. The hydrosilation reaction is typically performed in a low molecular weight volatile hydrocarbon solvent. Volatile hydrocarbon solvents such as benzene, toluene, xylene, or isopropanol are employed to aid in handling the reactants, to moderate the exothermic reaction and to promote the solubility of the reactants. Typically, the hydrocarbon solvent is removed by means of an additional processing step after the siloxane-oxyalkylene copolymer is formed.
However, since such solvents may be toxic, result in undesirable hazardous by-products, and require additional Processing step(s), a solventless process for the preparation of siloxane-oxyalkylene has been developed. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,398 discloses a process for the preparation of siloxane-oxyalkylene copolymers for use as surfactants in the preparation of urethane foams comprising mixing an organohydrogensiloxane, a polyoxyalkylene, and a carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid salt in the presence of a noble metal hydrosilation catalyst to recover a desired copolymer. In the solventless process disclosed in this patent, sodium propionate is used as a buffer to slow and/or inhibit side reactions such as dehydrocondensation and acetal formation. Unfortunately, the solventless process using sodium propionate also slows or inhibits the hydrosilation reaction and can require the use of more catalyst as compared to the same process utilizing a volatile hydrocarbon solvent such as toluene. As disclosed in this patent, the hydrosilation reaction effected in a solventless process using sodium propionate is slower, and, thus, higher selectivity is realized. As a consequence, the resulting copolymer often possesses lower water solubility and cloud point properties as compared to those copolymers prepared by a process using a volatile hydrocarbon such as toluene.
While lower values for the properties of water solubility and cloud point do not adversely affect product performance in urethane foam applications, such properties in personal care, textile, and agricultural applications can be important to product performance and product acceptance in the marketplace. For personal care, textile, and agricultural applications, there is a need for a solventless Process for the preparation of siloxane-oxyalkylene copolymers having water solubility and cloud point values essentially the same as those obtained from a process utilizing a volatile hydrocarbon solvent. Further, since the color of the resulting copolymer can be related to the level of catalyst used, a reduction in the amount of catalyst required for a solventless hydrosilation process would also be desirable.